Part Of Me
by orihimehimari
Summary: Nagisa melangkah maju mendekati mereka, namun ia ragu, "apa pilihanku tepat?" (gak pinter bikin summary)


**HALF OF ME~**

 **ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU FANFIC**

 **WRITTEN BY ME**

 **DISCLAIMER : ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, KARMA, DAN NAGISA MILIK YUUSEI MATSUI-SENSEI**

 **PERINGATAN : CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR TIDAK JELAS, DAN PENGUNAAN BAHASA YANG TIDAK TEPAT.**

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan ke dapur dengan kesadaraan yang masih setengah, lalu membuat saat sarapan untuk dirinya. Setelah perutnya terisi, ia menaruh piring bekas makannya di bak cuci piring.

"ibu buru – buru lagi?" pikirnya saat melihat piring kotor ibunya. Iapun langsung mencuci piring ibunya dan miliknya.

Ibunya memang seorang wanita karir. Semenjak ayahnya pergi dari rumahnya, ibunya semakin sibuk bekerja, berangkat pagi dan pulang larut malam, dan tidak jarang ibunya meninggalkannya karena pekerjaan diluar kota. Namun Ia tidak mengeluh, toh mau ada ibunya ataupun tidak, tidak ada bedanya.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, pemuda tadi berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya, mengeluarkan buku tugas libur musim dingin dan kotak pensilnya, lalu mulai mengerjakannya.

.

.

.

Buntu, otaknya mendadak buntu ditengah jalan.

Ia menghela nafas, dan teringat akan sesuatu. "ah, hari ini aku harus berbelanja!"

Cepat – cepat ia mengganti bajunya, memakai jaket tebal, lalu mengantongi dompet dan ponsel miliknya lalu pergi dari rumahnya.

"terima kasih, selamat berbelanja kembali."

Kini, ia sudah memegang 3 kantung belanja berisikan macam – macam bahan pokok, mulai dari sayur mayur, daging ayam potong, masakan siap saji dan lainnya. Ia memutuskan tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya.

"berjalan – jalan untuk mengganti suasana tidak ada salahnya kan." pikirnya.

Ia berjalan tanpa arah, dan tanpa disadari ia telah sampai ditengah kota, ia menatap ke segala arah, banyak toko disekitarnya yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa untuk memperingati hari natal yang akan datang sebentar lagi, dan juga genting, ranting, dan trotoar yang sedikit tertutup salju putih.

Merasa capek, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di taman. Ia mencari bangku taman yang kosong lalu duduk disana. Ia menaruh belanjaannya disampingnya lalu menyenderkan punggungnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca pesan masuk dari teman sekelasnya.

"hei." seseorang menegurnya. Ia mendongak, menatap seseorang bersurai merah yang menengurnya. "boleh aku duduk disampingmu? Di tempat lain sudah penuh." Katanya. "ah tentu, boleh saja." Jawabnya sambil menyingkirkan belanjaannya.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum. "terima kasih.." ucapnya lalu duduk disampingnya. Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka sampai sang pemuda bersurai merah itu bertanya, "mau kenalan? Namaku Karma. Akabane Karma. Kau?" tanya Karma, si pemilik bersurai merah tersebut.

"Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa."

=/=/=/=/=

"eh Karma-kun!" sapa Nagisa. Semenjak saat itu, mereka mulai berteman dan sering bertemu ditaman itu. Siapa yang menyangka kalau mereka berdua banyak memiliki hal kesukaan yang sama.

"yo Nagisa-kun, hari ini kau duluan yang datang." Kata Karma lalu duduk disamping Nagisa. "hehehe.." Nagisa hanya terkekeh. "ah Karma-kun! Kau sudah dengar? _Sonic Ninja_ akan memiliki film baru loh!" kata Nagisa bersemangat. "ah soal itu? Ya aku sudah tahu kok." Kata Karma.

 _Sonic Ninja_ , film _laga_ tentang pahlawan super yang amat digemari Nagisa sejak kecil, ayahnya lah yang mengajaknya untuk menonton seri pertamafilm tersebut saat itu. Dan tanpa sebab, pikiran Nagisa melayang saat ia pergi bersama ayah dan ibunya untuk menonton film tersebut.

"Hoii Nagisa-kun, kau dengar tidak?" tanya Karma yang membuyarkan lamunannya. "ah maaf maaf… kenapa Karma-kun?" tanya Nagisa. "dasar, aku mengajakmu untuk menonton film itu bareng, kau mau?" ajak Karma. Nagisa tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "boleh saja!" jawabnya.

=/=/=/=/=

"tadaima.." kata Nagisa pelan, ia melihat 2 pasang sepatu, satu milik ibunya, dan satu lagi yang mengejutkannya, ia yakin satunya milik ayahnya karena ia ingat persis ukuran sepatu ayahnya.

"ada ayah?" pikirnya. Perasaannya tidak enak, sayup – sayup ia mendengar suara dari ruang tengah, Nagisa langsung berlari untuk mengeceknya.

Nagisa membeku saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya,

Ruang tengah berantakan, persis habis dihantam ombak. Dan ditengah ruangan, ada ayah ibunya yang berdiri berhadapan sambil saling memaki.

"Omong kosong! Dasar laki – laki licik!" seru ibunya.

"kau yang dari tadi bicara omong kosong!" balas ayahnya.

"HENTIKAN!" Seru Nagisa tanpa sadar, kedua orang tuanya terkejut lalu menatap Nagisa. "kenapa kalian selalu ribut sih!?" seru Nagisa emosi.

"Diam!" seru ibunya. "ini bukan urusanmu! Ini urusan kami! **Anak kecil** _sepertimu tahu apa memangnya!"_

Nagisa terkejut, ia menunduk. Sementara orang tuanya lanjut ribut lagi. Seolah mengabaikan kehadiran dirinya disana. Tidak tahan lagi, Nagisa berlari kekamarnya, lalu mengunci pintu dan merosot disana. "kenapa... selalu begini?" lirihnya.

 _Alasan mengapa ayahnya pergi dari rumah, karena kedua orang tuanya selalu ribut setiap waktu._

 _=/=/=/=/=_

"ng? Nagisa-kun ada apa denganmu?" tanya Karma saat menyadaru wajah murung Nagisa. Nagisa tidak menjawab, lalu duduk disamping Karma. Keheningan berlangsung. "nee Karma-kun." Panggil Nagisa pada akhirnya. "kau mau mendengar cerita ku?" tanya Nagisa pelan. Karma hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"aah souka." Respon Karma setelah mendengar ceritanya. "hei Nagisa," panggil Karma. "ayo ikut aku." Lanjut Karma. "kemana?" tanya Nagisa. "ke suatu tempat, tempatnya indah kok."

=/=/=/=/=

Karma membawa Nagisa kesuatu tempat dipinggir kota. "Karma kita dimana?" tanya Nagisa. Karma hanya tersenyum, "tenang saja~ percaya saja padaku." Setelah itu Karma membawa Nagisa lebih jauh. Awalnya Nagisa hanya mendengar suara deburan ombak yang samar – samar namun semakin membesar. Setelah berhenti berjalan, Nagisa baru menyadari ia berada ditepi jurang pinggir laut.

"indahnya.." kata Nagisa takjub melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. "indah kan?" kata Karma dengan senyum yang melebar sambil membawa Nagisa semakin maju ketepian. "tapi.. ada tempat yang lebih indah dari ini loh~" bisik Karma ditelinga Nagisa sambil menyeringai.

Nagisa terlambat menyadari, Karma sudah mendorong dirinya dan Nagisa jatuh dari jurang. "nee Nagisa-kun, aku sebenarnya dewa kematianmu~" kata Karma.

Setelah itu pandangan Nagisa gelap.

/=/=/=/=/

Nagisa membuka matanya, aneh, ia melihat dirinya dimasa lalu, saat ia menonton film Sonic Ninja pertama kalinya dengan orang tuanya.

"mimpi?" gumam Nagisa. Setelah itu pemandangan berubah, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya sambil tersenyum hangat dan memanggil – manggil namanya.

Nagisa melangkah mendekati mereka, namun ia ragu, _apa pilihannya benar?_

Ia berhenti, dan mendengar suara pilu yang memanggil namanya dari belakang.

/=/=/=/=/

Kali ini Nagisa benar - benar membuka matanya, pandangannya buram namun dapat melihat siluet dua orang dewasa dihadapannya, ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dan dapat melihat wajah khawatir orang tuanya dengan jelas.

"ayah… Ibu?" panggil Nagisa pelan. Ayah ibunya tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Nagisa. "a-aku selamat?" tanya Nagisa. Ayahnya mengangguk. "seseorang melihatmu saat terjun seorang diri dari tebing. Maafkan kami… ini salah kami karena tidak perhatian padamu." Kata sang ayah sambil tetap memeluknya.

"maafkan kami… kami gagal menjadi orang tuamu. Tapi beri kami kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Tolong jangan berusaha bunuh diri lagi.. kami menyayangimu." kata Ibunya. Nagisa terdiam, air matanya menetes turun. "maafkan aku…. Maafkan aku yang sudah mencoba bunuh diri.." kata Nagisa.

Orang tuanya tersenyum, dan tambah erat memeluk Nagisa.

Dibalik punggung orang tuanya, Nagisa dapat melihat Karma berdiri diambang pintu sambil tersenyum. Karma membuka mulut dan Nagisa dapat mendengar jelas apa yang Karma katakan.

 _"hehehe, aku bukan dewa kematianmu, aku hanya bagian dari dirimu, bagian dari dirimu yang menginginkan perhatian dari orang tuamu lagi~ dan kau sudah tahu itu bukan?" Nagisa terkekeh dalam hati, "ya aku sudah tahu, jadi apa perlu aku berterima kasih padamu?"_

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **pertama - tama, saya ucapkan selamat bagi kalian yang berhasil bertahan membaca seluruh cerita abal buatan saya ini... selamat, selamat, selamat *tepuk tangan***

 **iya, saya tau cerita ini gak jelas, saya sadar diri kok m(_ _)m**

 **btw awalnya pengen dibuat tokoh utamanya Karma, bukan Nagisa, bahkan plot awal juga makenya Karma (haha) tapi diubah mendadak ditengah proses pengeditan. (haha)**

 **terakhir, mind to review?**


End file.
